


Silence Of The Dead

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sits in a room of silence. Spoilers for COE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Of The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Silence permeated the room, not a thing was moving, the room a resting place for the dead from Thames House, the only living being in the room so quiet and still that he could be dead himself. Jack had asked Gwen to leave a few minutes after he had resurrected, not wanting her to be there as he said his final goodbyes to his lover. Once she had left however the silence that filled the room seemed too heavy to break through, instead he kept silent staring at the still form of the man he loved, as the silence allowed his thoughts of self-recrimination to fester in his mind, this was all his fault. He sat in the silence for a few minutes longer before a sound was heard from behind him, turning ready to snap at Gwen for disturbing him, he noticed that there was still no-one in the room but him and the bodies. The noises seemed to get louder as all the bodies around him let out a breath as they all returned to life.


End file.
